Good Morning
by alygator86
Summary: Mark and Teddy morning sex


Disclaimer: If I owned Grey's it would be hot all the time.

Rating: M

Summary: Mark and Teddy morning sex.

Thank you, crimsonmaz, for being made of awesome and a super beta.

* * *

Teddy lay on her side, her head propped up on one arm, watching Mark as he slept. He was lying on his back, the blanket bunched up around his waist. For once, she'd actually slept a little longer than what she normally did; they were both a little worn out from the night before. She smiled to herself as she recalled all the amazing things he did to her. Of course, befitting his reputation, he'd been the one to initiate the somewhat kinky aspects of their relationship. But, more than that, Mark had managed to bring out a provocative side of herself she never knew existed - until now.

She leaned over, placing a soft kiss on his lips before moving lower to nibble on his neck, slipping a hand under the blanket as she did so. Letting it trail down his chest and glide over his muscular stomach, she paused to stroke his semi-erect penis. Her lips moved lower, tracing butterfly kisses across his chest, when she felt Mark run his hand run through her hair.

"Good morning," he said with a smile, his voice gravelly with sleep.

Teddy smiled at him, lowering her eyes to look lingeringly at his lips before leaning over to kiss him. He returned her kiss with fervor, threading his fingers through her long hair, his tongue moving languidly against hers.

Without breaking their kiss, she withdrew her hand from under the blanket and moved to straddle him, positioning herself just in front of his now fully erect member. Mark ran his hands down her back, the way his fingertips brushed over her spine almost giving her the urge to let out an involuntary purr, before he rested them on her hips.

Teddy broke away from Mark's hungry lips, her breath coming in short gasps as she stared wide-eyed into his stormy gaze. Their lips were just inches apart and each of them could feel the other's breath blowing warmly against their face, could hear the ragged exhalations signaling their desire for each other. Never breaking eye contact, she lifted her hips and reached between them to guide his thick cock into her warm center.

The hands that gripped at her hips helped to guide her. She kissed his chin and let her lips trail softly along his jaw as she descended, taking him in slowly, inch by inch. Mark threw his head back and groaned at the delicious sensation of her hot, wet walls slowly engulfing him, trying hard to resist the urge to pull her down and bury himself inside her completely.

"Good morning," she finally whispered in reply when her lips reached his ear.

Sinking down on him the last inch or so, Teddy enveloped his cock completely, the moan that escaped her lips as she felt herself stretch to accommodate his girth echoing his. Tightening his grip on her hips, Mark slowly raised his, thrusting deeper into her, feeling like he couldn't get close enough. Leaning over to brace herself against the bed, she caught an ear lobe between her teeth, gently nibbling as Mark slid his hands up her back again, his fingers leaving tiny prickles of electricity in their wake. Teddy shifted her hips slightly, in a gentle rocking motion that sent ripples of pleasure through both their bodies.

With both hands now clasped around her slender waist, Mark rolled over, flipping their positions so he was now the one on top. With a seductive smile, Teddy wrapped her long legs around his hips and pulled his head down to hers for another kiss. His tongue slipped through her lips and began exploring the luscious interior of her mouth, his hips rhythmically moving in time with his tongue, his cock languorously sliding in and out of her.

When breathing became an issue, Mark gently pulled away from her lips, his mouth trailing hot, wet open-mouthed kisses down to her neck. Reaching the spot behind her ear he knew drove her to distraction, he began to kiss and lathe it with his tongue. Teddy let out a moan of pleasure, tilting her head backwards and exposing her neck to him, her hands running mindlessly over his neck and shoulders.

He increased the pace of his thrusts, pulling all the way out and pushing deeply into her as he could. Adjusting her legs so they sat higher on his hips, Teddy wrapped them tightly around his waist, altering the angle of his thrusts. She met every one of them with equal fervor, gasping as he hit her g-spot time and time again. His lips and tongue were occupied with kissing and licking at her neck, shoulder, and throat. Running a hand up her side, Mark cupped a breast in his strong hand, kneading it gently, thumbing a hardened nipple and watching her shudder under his touch as he did so.

Teddy was finding it hard to concentrate on any particular thing Mark was doing to her; all she knew was that he was driving her crazy and she loved it. At some point she vaguely realized, through her haze of pleasure, that he had switched hands and was now paying attention to her other breast. His lips had somehow made a trail to the opposite side of where they had begun their caresses, and now he was running his tongue around the shell of her ear, heightening the tingles of pleasure already flowing through her body.

Digging her nails into his upper back, she could hear her soft pants and moans mingle with the sounds of Mark's heavy breathing, his rasping groans. She felt his hand skim the length of her body, coming to rest on the flat of her stomach. He pressed his lips to hers in a hard, passionate kiss, breaking away abruptly to look into her eyes. Sliding his hand down further and between them, he began to rub her clit with his thumb.

Teddy arched her back as she felt the overwhelming wave of sensations running through her body, her hips thrusting upwards, wanting more of the friction. With only a few strokes of Mark's fingers, she felt her orgasm ripping through her entire being. Her nails scraped down his back, his name escaping her lips in moans of pleasure. He felt the walls of her pussy clench and shudder around him as she rode the wave of ecstasy, milking him, coaxing his own release and he followed her with a loud groan, burying his head into her neck. It was a good morning indeed.


End file.
